


Delmin is a People Pleaser!!

by gem_lighter



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, [holds up delmin] i just think shes neat, hi this is in fact based on one of my tumblr posts, just absolute garbage from my gaping maw basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem_lighter/pseuds/gem_lighter
Summary: Summer was a horrible time and a result of the continuing nightmare known as the planet revolving around the sun.
Relationships: Joe & Delmin (Show By Rock!!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Delmin is a People Pleaser!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time in a hot fuckin MINUTE ive written fic . uhm . anyways isnt it fucked up how joe is constantly at 40C? dude should be in a hospital. the fuck

Summer was a horrible time and a result of the continuing nightmare known as the planet revolving around the sun. It was specifically horrible for Joe, who's smooth constant of 40C body temperature ensured he was always casually boiling from the inside out. It was currently hovering around 26C, the humidity being more of a blight on the day than the intense gaze of the sun.

Joe was at the studio, actually. Half passed out on one of the tables, drifting in and out of consciousness, keeping his eyes open long enough to type out another message to Yasu. Yasu was, by far, the best member of Dokonjofinger, if only for the fact he didn't put up an act trying to act above caring for other people. He was on his way to smack about twenty cooling pads onto Joe, but got held up for some reason.

Joe couldn't quite afford the extra 10 minutes, but he figured he's been through the whole song and dance enough times to call an ambulance while nearly unconscious. Hopefully.

While drifting down that train of thought, the door cracked open and Joe slid his head to see who had entered.

It wasn't Yasu.

Disappointing.

Instead it was the short turquoise girl, Delmin, from-- okay, Joe couldn't remember the band name. It was probably due to all the heat, and not his inattentiveness.

She had her hair pulled up in two large buns, and was wearing a tank top and shorts, her bass dwarfing her height.

"Hello." Joe gave a non committal groan of acknowledgement.

"Why are you wearing your jacket?" 

Ah.

Hm.

Okay. 

Not the best move on Joe's part. His hands fumbled to pull apart the velcro as she watched, seemingly not reacting out of politeness more than anything else.

Eventually he pulled himself out and the temporary rush of cool air gave him some mental clarity. "What are you doing here without the rest of your band?" She asked.

"Waiting for..." His focus drifted off, "Yasu. Ice packs." Delmin nodded. 

"I see." She sat down next to him, her frigid hands gently pulling him up. He immediately fell over onto her.

"Why're you so cold..." He asked, spaced out.

"The power of the mint devil dragon..." She responded, shifting herself so the two were back to back. 

Joe was slowly getting his his brain back because of the temporary relief from the heat. "Why are you here?"

Delmin stiffened temporarily, her tail twisting around her arm. "There's a part I keep making mistakes on. The others don't notice it, because it gets hidden under their noise. I wanted to practice." It was the most Joe had ever heard the girl speak at once, and he hummed in response. 

Joe checked his phone again. Just another 5 minutes until Yasu showed up. Now, he didn't mind it as much.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt actually know how to end this bye


End file.
